You Give Me Fever
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Puck gets sick and Kurt takes care of him, established relationship, written for ToxicTopaz - OneShot


**You Give Me Fever**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: Puck gets sick and Kurt takes care of him, established relationship, written for ToxicTopaz - OneShot**

Ignoring his mother who was brandishing a bottle of medicine in front of his face, Puck pushed past her and grabbed his jacket and his car keys. Nothing and no-one would stop him from going to see his boyfriend. He was already late picking him up for their date; if he wasted any more time then Kurt wouldn't let him get any action tonight. And Puck needed action, he was a sex shark after all, if his needs were left unattended then bad things would happen.

Wiping his snotty nose on the sleeve of his jacket, Puck stormed out of the house. He slammed the door shut, finding that it took a lot more effort than usual and the 'bang' wasn't as impressive as usual. Pretending that the painful thud in his head wasn't there, Puck climbed into his truck and started the engine.

As he drove to Kurt's house, his nose continued to run and his eyes were watery. Letting out a hacking cough, he moved one hand off the steering wheel to rub his nose. By the time he reached his destination, he was twenty minutes late. He grimaced slightly before wiping his nose a final time then making his way up the garden path to the door.

Ringing the bell, he coughed and spluttered a few more times waiting for an answer. The door was flung open and he was met with the sight of a clearly outraged Kurt Hummel.

"You're late." Kurt snapped, hands on hips and fire in his eyes.

"Sorry baby." Puck replied leaning down for a kiss but Kurt backed away.

"You look disgusting." Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not sick." Puck grumbled earning himself a raised eyebrow from Kurt. "Now come on, let's go."

"Absolutely not." Kurt objected. "There is no way I'm going out in public with you when you look so revolting."

"Hey, I'm a stud." Puck pouted.

"Inside Noah, now." Kurt ordered pulling on the muscular boy's arm then closing the door. "I'll make you some soup."

"But I don't like soup." Puck complained. "Can't I have pizza?"

"No, sick people are limited to soup, water and dry toast." Kurt answered.

"But I'm not sick." Puck whined.

"If you say so." Kurt responded sounding far too amused as he led Puck down to his basement then forced him onto his back on the bed. "And you have a fever." Kurt sighed as he touched his hand to Puck's forehead feeling his temperature.

"No I don't." Puck denied. "You just make me hot is all. Now let's make-out."

"Sorry love, but I really don't want your germs." Kurt explained as he dodged Puck's lips. "Now, let's get these sneakers off."

He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled Puck's sneakers off his feet, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he was hit with the odour of the larger boy's feet.

"Tell me, Noah, have you ever heard of an amazing little thing called soap?" Kurt asked him.

"Haha." Puck replied sarcastically before sneezing.

"Bless you." Kurt said. "You really are under the weather aren't you?"

"I'd rather be *sneeze* under you." Puck tried to sound seductive but the affect was ruined by the sneeze midway through.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Kurt told him. "You aren't getting any sexual favours tonight."

"Cock-tease." Puck grumbled making to move off the bed.

"Excuse me, just where do you think you're going mister?" Kurt demanded to know as he placed a firm hand on Puck's chest and guided him back to the soft pillows and mattress.

"If we aren't gonna fuck I may as well go home." Puck commented sourly.

"Noah, you're not well. Just stop being such a man and let me take care of you." Kurt huffed as he helped Puck out of his jacket.

"I'm fine." Puck argued. "I can take care of myself."

He made to stand up and leave but was hit with a bout of dizziness and would have taken a visit to the floor if Kurt wasn't there to catch him. With a groan, Puck allowed Kurt to help him back into the bed and tuck the covers around him.

"Stay here." Kurt ordered before heading back upstairs.

Puck coughed and sniffed as he watched his boyfriend wiggle his ass on the way out of the basement. He really didn't like being so helpless, least of all in front of Kurt. He was used to the other boy being the one in control, Kurt was a very stubborn being after all, but Puck was supposed to be strong and macho. He was a badass after all. He and Kurt should be eating dinner at some posh restaurant right now with Puck feeling Kurt up under the table. Instead he was lying helplessly in Kurt's bed while the other prepared him a bowl of soup.

"Screw this." Puck muttered to the empty room before kicking the covers off and scrambling to his feet.

He let out another sneeze, snot shooting out of his nostrils as he did so. Pulling a face of disgust, he padded barefooted into Kurt's adjoining bathroom and hunted for some toilet paper. He washed his hands and face before blowing his nose, wishing he could have Kurt giving him a blow-job instead.

Throwing the snotty tissue away, Puck headed for the stairs. He'd made it as far as the third step when Kurt returned with a bowl of steaming soup in his hands.

"Bed, now." Kurt commanded with a stern expression on his face.

Under normal circumstances, Puck would be only too eager to fall into bed with Kurt. But in this situation he knew he wouldn't be getting the sexual pleasure he deserved. Knowing he had no choice, Puck slouched back to the bed and slumped down.

"Good boy." Kurt praised and Puck threw a pillow at him for the patronising comment, the fever making his aim atrocious and causing him to miss by miles. "Just what am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he approached the bed.

"Stop treating me like a kid." Puck answered.

"I will when you cease behaving like one." Kurt countered. "Now, open wide."

Puck sent his boyfriend the best glare he could muster as Kurt brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth. Obediently, he parted his lips and swallowed down the hot liquid, pulling a face of disgust as tasted the chicken flavour.

"I hate soup." Puck complained.

Kurt's only response was to smile wickedly as he fed him another spoonful.

"You're enjoying this far too much." Puck accused.

"Sorry." Kurt grinned offering him another mouthful of the chicken soup. "You're just so adorable when you're a picture of vulnerability."

"Shut up, I'm not adorable." Puck argued. "And I'm not vulnerable either. And I'm not sick." He added.

"You're burning up even more." Kurt pointed out as he placed the half-empty bowl of soup aside and checked Puck's temperature again.

"That's because I'm hot." Puck smirked as more snot drizzled from his nose.

"Yes, ever so." Kurt replied dryly as he eyes the trail of green goo nearing Puck's upper lip.

Kurt grabbed a tissue and cleaned Puck's face up before heading to the bathroom. He wetted a flannel with cold water before returning to Puck's side and pressing the flannel to his forehead.

"Is that any better baby?" Kurt asked gently.

"Yeah." Puck admitted reluctantly before sneezing again.

"Bless you." Kurt said as he rubbed Puck's cheek fondly with the back of his knuckles. "Try and get some rest."

He pulled the flannel away and took hold of the bowl of soup preparing to leave.

"Kurt," Puck croaked out and Kurt turned back to him. "Don't leave me."

Smiling softly, Kurt moved back to the bed and put the things he was holding aside before crawling in beside his boyfriend. They cuddled up together, Puck resting his head on Kurt's chest, a fact he would deny if anyone ever questioned him on it.

"Thank you." Puck spoke up after another bout of coughing and sneezing. "For taking care of me."

"Anything for you." Kurt replied pressing a soft kiss to Puck's lips. "I really do love you, you know."

Puck nodded. "I love you too; I know I don't say it enough."

They kissed again with just a little hint of tongue before breaking away when Puck's nose started running again.

"You are so dead if I get sick too." Kurt warned him playfully.

"Don't worry." Puck smiled. "If you get sick, I promise I'll take care of you."

"Good." Kurt said. "You give me fever." He sang randomly before capturing Puck's lips in a kiss again.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE AND HUGS, IQR XXX**


End file.
